mort de rire
by Eidole Shinigami
Summary: que se passetil lorsque qu'un cauchemard d'harry dérape? attention, fans des sctroumfs je pense que vous n'allez pas aimer!


Auteur : the-insane-demon (oublie pas quand même la merveilleuse et talentueuse correctrice que je suis, je sais je suis trop modeste parfois…lol)

Disclamer : une partie est à J.K. Rowling, une autre à Walt Disney, une autre à Warner Bros et les autres je ne sais plus à qui ça appartient mais ce petit délire est à moi !

Dernière note de dernière minute : ne buvez jamais de liqueur de dessin animé, cette fan fic en ait une preuve.

Dernier mot de dernière seconde : merci à ma bêta lectrice j'ai nommé… Nymphodora Tonks !

* * *

_**Mort de rire.**_

Harry se laissa aller dans son lit, 3 jours qu'il ne dormait pas et pour cause, il revoyait dès qu'il fermait les yeux Sirius tomber dans l'arcade. Il soupira mais alors qu'il pensait prendre un de ses livres de cours, le sommeil le prit par surprise. Il se retrouva dans la salle de la mort au moment même où IL tombait mais un étrange ourson jaune avec un pull rouge et un pot de miel sur la tête sortit de l'arcade.

Qui a éteint la lumière ?

Personne ne répondit puis, on entendit des petits bruits, on aurait plutôt dit des cris … de guerres de petites, voir très petites bestioles. Harry, décidé à avoir le fin mot de l'histoire, alla dans cette direction mais une souris géante de dessin animé, habillé en costume de marin, l'en empêcha et le conduisit dans un endroit qui ressemblait vaguement à un terrier.

Je peux savoir qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ? La souris le regarda

Tout d'abord, je me présente : Moose, Mickey Moose et si tu veux savoir, le peuple des Schtroumpfs veux prendre possession de tout les mondes parallèles et t'exécuter !

M'exécuter ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ?

Tu es l'Elu d'une prophétie faite il y a mille ans ! Je vais te la dire (prend la voix d'une certaine prof de divination que nous connaissons tous) _celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le peuple de nigauds miniatures bleus à couches blanches viendra lorsque le poulet rôti se prendra une baffe pour avoir essayé de bouffer le ver de terre sacré des dodos roses à pois verts…Il naîtra de ceux qui ont mangés plus de 150 paquets de frites avec de la sauce béarnaise… Il devra manger plus de 50 oies (_n.d.a: les oies, c'est bon parce que c'est gras ! mdr/ n.d.c je pourrais pas le dire puisque j'en ai jamais manger/n.d.a:c'est dans Astérix et les 12 travaux avec le cuisinierbelge)_ et danser un tango mexicain à la pleine lune enroulé dans du jambon fumé entouré par 6 animaux de La Ferme Célébrité sur l'air de Fime pour trouver la porte de Zaral Bak_

Harry le regarda bouche bée mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette connerie ? (n.d.a : (d'une voix innocente) le fruit de mon cerveau tordue, pourquoi cette question /n.d.c. Oh! C'est juste pour savoir si tu en as vraiment un, parce que pour inventer une prophétie comme ça, faut le faire/n.d.a: (applaudit pour elle-même) je sais, je suis hors-norme ) « Bon reste calme mon vieux ce n'ait qu'un rêve, ça va aller… courage » se dit-il mais il fut interrompu dans le méandre de ses pensées par l'arriver de l'ourson jaune et d'un lapin gris géant tenant une carotte et coiffé d'un képi.

Quoi de neuf docteur ? Dit le lapin

Ils savent où nous sommes mon général mais…

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa phrase car les Schtroumpfs arrivèrent et les massacrèrent tous à part Harry qui eut juste le temps de se sauver, que le terrier du lapin nommé Bugs Bunny (chose qu'il ne saura jamais) explosa et des centaines de petits êtres bleus sortirent de l'ancien terrier pour avancer dans sa direction. Il soupira mais l'instant d'après, il fut transporté dans un monde où les nuages étaient de plusieurs couleurs différentes ainsi que les oursons qui s'y trouvaient, l'un d'eux le vit :

Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il

Je suis Harry Potter mais…

Oh tu es l'Elu de la prophétie ? Sache que tu te trouves dans le monde des Bisounours mon enfant, suis-moi, il faut que je te conduise dans le monde des Pokémon !

Et c'est ainsi que de monde en monde, des habitants des dits mondes l'envoyèrent dans d'autres mondes jusqu'à celui des Powers Rangers. Là, le méchant de l'histoire (qui n'était autre qu'un**e** méchant**e** du nom de Rita) tua tous les Powers Rangers et Harry lui fit avaler une boite de saucisse pour apéritif (qui n'était autre que son point faible). Le Survivant fut à nouveau transporté dans un autre monde (n.d.a : ça le changera tiens) et il se retrouva dans une sorte de clairière avec de grands champignons qui ressemblaient plus à des petites maisons. A ce moment là, un Schtroumpf arriva en faisant attention que Harry ne le voit pas mais sans le faire exprès, le dit garçon lui envoya son poing dans la figure.

Et c'est ainsi que plusieurs Schtroumpfs essayèrent de l'attaquer mais le garçon leur lançait des coups sans s'en apercevoir. Bien plus tard, une Schtroumpfette arriva et ils devinrent vite ami. Puis, un chat bizarroïde du nom de Gatomon arriva avec un énorme gâteau. Ils parlèrent et Harry commença à rire, il ria tellement qu'il s'étouffa. La Schtroumfette et Gatomon sourirent, le peuple des Schtroumpfs allait pouvoir régner car l'Élu était mort …. De rire!

Lorsque la tante Pétunia arriva dans la chambre, elle vit un gros gâteau près de son neveu inanimé où il était marqué :

_Fin._

* * *

alors? que pensez-vous de mon délire? 


End file.
